To love a Somebody
by CaliforniaLove145
Summary: Axel and Roxas sitting up at the clocktower discussing love.... Written from Axel's point of view, of course.


**  
****Disclaimer:** Sure, I own Kingdom Hearts. And I also own the Nobel Peace Prize for doing absolutely nothing... As if. =D

**Summary:** Axel and Roxas sitting up at the clocktower discussing love.... Written from Axel's point of view, of course.

**A/N:** So I was happily playing 358/2 Days when this scene came up on Day 171. The words are quoted directly from the game, I just shifted the scenario a bit. Reading through the scene I couldn't help but to envision it this way so.... here ya go!!! Also, I get kinda annoyed when everyone's all like "Axel is soooo skeezing on Roxas... blah blah" when it's obvious the little blonde just can't keep his hands off the sexy redhead! So I wrote this to prove my point, HA!

**Warning:** An uncomfy Axel with a persistent Roxas... let's see what happens, shall we?

* * *

'_Man, where are they?'_I thought to myself. I'd spent the last halfhour waiting for Roxas and Xion, and so far, no one's showed up.

'_There he is"_. Roxas turned to corner and sat down next to me on the ledge. I thought I'd try to cheer him up; he looked kinda down.

"Hey, here comes the hard worker", I joked.

Roxas nervously looked over at me. "Xion around?" he asked.

"Haven't seen her", I answered. Was it me or was Roxas acting kinda… jumpy? '_Maybe he's worrying about her again?'_

"Oh…"' was all I got in reply. He turned away and watched the sunset for a moment. From up here at the top of the clock tower, you had to admit it was a great view.

I rolled my eyes. He _was_ thinking about Xion. Figures.

I decided to give him a little nudge. Seriously, by himself, Roxas wasn't gonna get _anywhere_ with her.

"Somebody's gotta talk to that girl"' I suggested with a wink. Then again, Roxas wasn't always well known for getting a quick take on things.

"It's her choice whether she wants to come and join us or not", he snapped, surprising me. '_What's his problem_now_?!?'_ Roxas always had a problem.

'_Or maybe he just doesn't wanna push it'_ I decided. "I guess that's fair"' I agreed.

We sat in silence for a moment, watching the sun descend into the horizon. Eventually I looked over at Roxas, who was staring down at his fidgeting hands. With his head down he shot me a sideways glance. Almost instantly his eyes dropped back down, but not before two small patches of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Axel, I need to ask you something," Roxas said slowly, not looking up.

"What's up?"

Roxas remained silent, still staring down at his hands, which were now clenched into fists in his lap.

I started to worry, just a little. This behavior was weird, even for Roxas I scooted myself closer and asked "Did something happen?"

"Nah, it's just…" he hesitated, watching his hands unclench and fall into a more relaxed position on his knees. "This is gonna sound stupid"' he mumbled, almost incoherent.

I waited patiently. If something was really bugging him this bad, it was gonna come out sooner or later.

Out of nowhere, Roxas shifted himself sideways, facing me. His blue eyes were locked onto mine as he leaned in closer and whispered:

"Do you know what love is?"

"'Scuse me?" I almost shouted; I didn't think love was ever a topic I'd have to encounter as a Nobody, especially with Roxas.

'_Oh…"_. I realized he must still be thinking about Xion. Technically, as Nobodies, we weren't even able to feel; and I knew he cared alot about her but… I mean, come on, _love_?

Unfazed, Roxas' eyes gazed deeply into mine. I'd only just noticed that I had moved away from him. He inched closer, his eyes never releasing mine. Something about the way he was looking at me made me think it wasn't Xion he was thinking about.

"I found out about love on today's mission – that it was something powerful".

'_Okay, okay, maybe you're just overreacting'_ I told myself. '_I mean come_on_! Seriously,_Roxas_?!'_

"That's true. It is.", I finally managed to answer. Maybe he was just curious, no reason to lie to him. "But I'll never get to experience it", I added.

Confused, Roxas asked'" Nobodies can't love?"

'_Bingo'_.

I noticed his intense eyes hadn't left mine for a second. I wanted to tell him that he was acting just a little _too_ weird, but instead I replied," You need a heart, man", pointing at my chest.

Bad idea. My slight, innocent hand gesture caught his attention and I let out a sigh of relief the instant his eyes freed mine. Now they were slowly sliding down my body from the point where my finger had touched my torso.

"Right…" was all he said in response, his eyes still wandering over me.

I think I stopped breathing. _'No way... no way, no way, no_way_! What the_hell_is Roxas_doing_?!?'_

His eyes shot back up to mine; I quickly looked away, staring out at the sun again, which was almost hidden behind the horizon. About a minute later I looked back at Roxas, who was intently watching my face. He wanted to know more. I groaned internally. _'Great…'_

I let out a huge sigh before I explained, "Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people". _'Shit!'_ Could my wording have been any worse?

Of course not.

"You mean, like, if they're best friends?" Roxas asked, lifting one blonde eyebrow.

'_That's not what I meant!!!'_ I internally shouted at him in my mind. Externally I corrected, "You can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about". There, he should get the point now.

Apparently not. "So then… love is like a step above friends?"

I had to think on that one. How the hell do you define love, anyway?

If he was so curious, why couldn't he just've asked Demyx, who actually believed we could feel. Why me?

"Yes… well, no'" I put a firm emphasis on the 'no'. We were friends, that's it. He knew that; _'… I think…'_ "There aren't steps".

Roxas now looked discouraged, his eyebrows pushing together in concentration. "I don't get it".

'_Well, than Kingdom Hearts for_that_!'_ "What does it matter? We'll never know the difference". I shrugged, trying to pt the matter behind us.

Roxas wasn't having that.

His eyes never leaving my face, I felt Roxas put his hand over mine. "If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?" he asked softly.

I took in a deep breath, and stared down at the town below us. The sun had just set, leaving a deep, dusky glow around us. I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand, thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things". I didn't have the heart, no pun intended, to hurt him, not when he was all vulnerable like this.

Roxas smiled as he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"That's good".

**

* * *

Another A/N:**I tend to ramble alot when I'm annoyed, in case ya didn't notice. Anyway, this was just a lil quickie and I'd love some R&Rs!!! Those who do get a cookie! Actually, no, but I'd give you one if I could =)


End file.
